


Mon Loup, Mon Fou

by Astr



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M, Mer AU, MerFou, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Were-Gaston, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: Gaston makes a very poor choice, and LeFou has a very big secret revealed. Eventual Fluff ensues.





	1. Loup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JotunVali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/gifts).



> Merry Christmas y'all! This goes out to my dear darling JotunVali, for whom I wrote this for a tumblr BATB Christmas Exchange.

"KILL THE BEAST!!"

The cry echoed throughout the tiny village, loud enough to be heard from the heart of the forest, where two companions were running furiously away from the angry mob. Once upon a time, it would have been them stirring the people into a frenzy. But now? They were targets.  
  
They ran and ran, desperate to evade the people intent on their demise.

  
\----------

_"LeFou, this cannot go on any longer. Surely these peasants will accept me. I'm their hero! Have I not saved this pathetic little town countless times from starvation?" Gaston was having his daily rant. LeFou noticed they were becoming ever more frequent these days. He knew he couldn't go on like this much longer. It was suffocating._

_"I agree Gaston, you are their hero, but..." he sighed, trying to figure out the best words._

_"But what, LeFou?"_

_"You know how people are... they fear what they don't know. Especially in a little town like this. They don't deserve you." When in doubt, stroke the ego._

_Gaston looked thoughtful (which was never good), and nodded. Perhaps now was not the best time, perhaps there would never be a best time._

_But..._

_"Just... wait, Gaston. Until it passes. When you're thinking straight," LeFou pleaded quietly. It would be so, so bad if they found out..._

  
\--------

After a few miles, LeFou could go no further. They'd been running and even though Gaston had carried him (being much faster than his companion), that couldn't last forever.

Luckily, there was a beautiful little pond with ample shade, and LeFou all but collapsed at the base of a vast willow, Gaston soon joining his side, panting. They stopped for a moment or several while they caught their breath, though LeFou seemed ill at ease.

He was unusually quiet, and not just because he was gasping for breath. He was... untalkative, curling in on himself slightly, and looked nervous.

Honestly, Gaston blamed himself. It was his fault that they were here now, hunted like the beasts he had killed for the village previously. It was funny how quickly he went from hero to demon, savior to villain. All because of one poor choice.

  
\--------

_"Gaston I'm begging you-"_

_"It's no use, LeFou, I'm telling them. Attention everyone!!"_

_"GASTON-"_

_"It's about time you know something about me! I've heard the whispers about how I'm too good of a hunter and those end today. You want to know my advantage? How I've been so good at protecting you all these years?? Well here it is!_ "

  
\---------

Gaston's tongue lolled out as he panted, tail curling around him as he laid his head on the ground, pondering his foolish actions. For perhaps the first time in his life, he felt regret and remorse. Especially with the distress pouring off his dear Fou in waves.

"I'm sorry."

LeFou's eyes widened as he looked over at him. Gaston had... apologized? Sincerely?? The world was ending, the stars were surely falling and the moon had turned to blood. He looked into the sky, and, in fact, the night was serene, heavens unaware or uncaring for the earth-shattering event.

Fou sighed softly, gently stroking the massive black wolf's head, scritching between his ears in that way he knew Gaston loved. Slowly, silently, the wolf turned back into man, and Fou smiled in that gentle way only he had.

"It's... well it isn't okay, but it will be. We just have to stick together, right?"

Oh Fou, always the voice of reason, the calm before the storm that was Gaston. He really loved that-  
No, no he couldn't think that way. Gaston was already enough of an abomination without... that.  
But...  
Well, the townsfolk wanted him dead for this already. Surely, surely that was nothing at this point. Maybe, just maybe, they could... well. Maybe things could change.  
But now was not the time.

  
\-------

_It was always the eyes that people noticed first. The sharpness, the colour intensifying, the piercing way they had... then, of course, was the dramatic changes of the fur, the claws, the snout.._

_By the time the transformation was complete, the mob had formed and someone had shot at him and Le Trio were advancing._

_Had that mug not shattered in Dick's hand, Gaston doubted there would be anything left of him for Fou to mourn._

 

\-------

Now that he was thinking more clearly, Gaston had to wonder just how that had happened. The shot had been nowhere near Dick's hand. Gaston's years of hunting with and running from guns had taught him innumerable useful innate things, and one was knowing trajectories. So that bullet was not the reason the mug exploded. So how...?

LeFou was nervous again. He was eye-ing the water nearly at their feet apprehensively. That made sense. He'd been deeply afraid of water as long as Gaston had known him. Never knew why, but he had never asked either. LeFou knew all about him, and still remained fiercely loyal. That was enough.

"We can move," he suggested quietly. Fou merely nodded.

"Now?" Gaston added, with a more animated response from his companion.

He got up, stretching and shaking his limbs. LeFou did the same, but he apparently moved too quickly, for in the next moment he was falling into the pond.

\-------

_"Gaston we have to move NOW!"_

_The hunter was frozen in fear. How the hell could they turn on him like this?! He was their hero! They owed all they were to him!_

_He only came back to himself when he felt LeFou bodily dragging him through the doors of the tavern. Thank heaven for LeFou._


	2. Fou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston isn't the only inhuman around. Drunk boys make confessions. SO MUCH DRAMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is probably better than I think it is. Or at least I hope so.

Gaston was diving after him as soon as LeFou was under the water, prepared to haul the heavier man up and if necessary give him life-saving resuscitation.

That proved to be unnecessary.

 

\-------

_"Where are you from, LeFou?" it was something he only asked once, and only because he needed to not focus on the size of the moon in the sky, how close it was to being full._

_His companion gave a contemplative sound before shrugging._

_"Nowhere important."_

_"Come now, everyone comes from somewhere, my friend. Tell me about your hometown."_

_"It was... far away. You'll probably never go there, and I hope you don't. I hated that place. I''m happier here. Come now, let's get inside before people start staring more than they normally do in your presence."_

 

\-------

Fou's clothes had melted away, and his hair grown longer. His normally porcelain skin shimmered and turned a nearly translucent pale shade reminiscent of a pearl under the moonlight. His eyes, still wide with shock, were the purest blue Gaston had ever seen.

And beneath his waist there was a long, shimmery tail.

 

\-------

_Gaston was making silent vows to never never let LeFou drink so much ever again. The man was wobbling about, unable to walk properly, and was mumbling absolute nonsense (even for him)._

_"Yes, my friend, that is all very interesting but-"_

_"No! You don't underst-stand! I can't ever go back into the water!"_

_"I understand, Fou. No water."_

_"My father will know! He'll take me back to that awful place and try to "fix" me and! And then he'll- he'll-" the sentence ended in hiccups and sobs and Gaston felt his heart break for the man in his arms. The old man must have done something just truly awful to reduce the usually level-headed singer to this._

_If Gaston ever saw him, there would be hell to pay. No one get's between a wolf and his pack._

 

\--------

That was... new. Very new. And beautiful. He couldn't even attempt to deny that the vision in front of him, this brand new Fou, was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He was stunned and speechless.

Until the man screamed and began to panic, furiously swimming for Gaston and hauling him to the surface.

"NO! No no no no you have to run! Run before he-" The man (mer-man?) was near hysterics, and Gaston coughed as he was near thrown onto the shore.

"What? Why? Fou what are you-?"

"In a lot of trouble."

No sooner were those words uttered than the sky darkened and the water began to churn violently, a whirlpool forming rapidly in the center. Fou fought valiantly, but was starting to get pulled in.

"Gaston!"

Gaston was in no hurry to go anywhere but into that water to pull his Fou close and out of that horrible water, in spite of the sheer terror in his voice, the sea itself seeming to resonate in the command.

It was HERO TIME.

Without further ado, he dove back into the hellish pond, wrapping himself around his companion's soft body despite the man's thrashing, and latching a clawed hand firmly into the bank of the pond, sheer anger and determination keeping him anchored as the wind and water screamed around him.

"Whatever you are, you are not taking him! He is mine!" He roared, trademark authority ringing in ever syllable. The water grew wilder in defiance, but still he held firm. His strength was that of ten normal men in just a human form, but here? Adrenaline pumping through every single part of him, half-transformed, fighting for his mate.

Wait. His what?

 

\-------

_LeFou made a vow to himself: Never ever let Gaston drink so much. The large man was trying to pick a fight with near everyone he saw, and had very nearly transformed when a man had accidentally stumbled into them on the way out of the tavern._

_Now, they were making their way to the small house they shared, and Gaston was nuzzling LeFou's hair._

_"You know, LeFou... If you were a woman, I would have married you the day we met."_

_LeFou snorted. Oh, his dear dear captain. He got sweet when he was tipsy, and this? This was beyond affectionate and straight up wistful._

_"That's nice, Gaston. Any girl would be lucky to have you. No one deserves you though."_

_"Not true. You do, Fou. You're the only one in the world... who loves me..."_

_"Shhh... let's not get sad now. We're nearly there. Keep walking, Gaston, I can't carry you..."_

_"I mean it, LeFou. Marry me," he slurred, swaying._

_LeFou laughed brightly, though his stomach was in knots and his heart was pounding. This was everything he'd ever wanted and more. To hear his dearest Gaston say words like that... but... he wanted them to be real. This wasn't._

_Even so... he could humour the man._

_"Okay, mon ami. I'll marry you once you're good and sober, if you remember," he conceded with a crooked smile._

_Gaston gave him a grin that nearly took his breath away. It was kind and gentle and the way LeFou always dreamed someday someone would smile at him. It wasn't the man's normal self-assured smirk, or his playful, wolfish grin, it was... tender._

_LeFou blushed darkly, and shook his head. He managed to squeeze them into the small cottage and get Gaston to a bed._

_"Sleep, Gaston. I'll be here."_

 

\-------

What he hadn't remembered the next morning suddenly came rushing back, and Gaston couldn't help blushing at the memory, even now in peril. He supposed it had always been there. His love for his dearest friend had always been just that side of platonic, and now?

Now he was ready to prove he was a worthy mate.

With a roar that rivaled the wind itself, he pulled harder on the shoreline, and with more strength than he had ever used before, hauled them out of the water.

He snarled at the whirlpool and the skies, standing defensively over his Fou, who was staring wide-eyed at him, unable to believe what he was seeing (nor that this effort was for him).

"I don't know or care who you are, but if you touch my mate again, I will find and rip you to shreds!"

The water boiled and reared up into a wave, but before it could land, Lefou stood, eyes glowing and rain beginning to swirl around him as he stared ahead, hand on Gaston's shoulder for both courage and comfort.

"Leave. I will never go back to you. This is my home and I will die before I live under your rules... father."

His voice was nearly as commanding as Gaston's own, but thrice as frightening for the sheer calm with which the words were spoken.

The wave began to move again, but LeFou would have none of it. With a cry, he shoved his free hand forward, and the rain around him combined into a ball, striking the center of the wave hard. The moment it impacted, the wave broke, the sky cleared, the world began to look normal again.

Gaston was now the one wide-eyed, gazing at the small, but clearly powerful man. His mate... he had said the words and now he felt nearly giddy.

He grinned, and LeFou grinned back.

"Let's move on."


	3. Amours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Fluff and dialogue and hasty tying loose ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all have liked this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Working on some companion art as well.

Three days was a long time to not talk about a serious thing. Even longer when one considered that the serious thing was actually several very serious things, such as not knowing that your best friend was secretly a merman, a very powerful merman (possibly a prince?), and not being aware that you considered him your mate.

 

But three days came and went as though that whole big thing never happened, though not because it was avoided. There was just never ample time to talk about it. The mob had actuallly continued searching, and there had been a close call, then there was the issue with the Giant From The Sky and the slew of wild people traipsing about (that they solemnly agreed to never mention again), and finally when they did feel safe, they slept through most of a day.

 

But now it was time, and both agreed to take it slow, to listen, and to not judge. After everything they had been through the past three days, that was the least they could offer.

 

Gaston began quietly.  
"Do you remember that night last March when I had to prove I could out-drink Tom, Dick, and Stanley?"

LeFou nodded carefully, the event never terribly far from his mind when he was around his dearest Gaston.

"So do I..."

 

They were quiet, soaking in implications before LeFou took a deep breath.  
"I'm from the ocean. From... a kingdom. My father is a king. And he... is disappointed that I'll never inherit his throne, nor give him heirs. I ran away when I was fifteen. He found out that I... well. And he tried to fix me."

 

Gaston growled softly. Ever since admitting to himself that he considered LeFou to be his mate, the had grown more sensetive. He had a constant buzz of feedback that gave him an idea of where Fou was, and how he was feeling. Now was not pleasant, and he pulled the small man close, nuzzling the crook of his neck gently.

"I'll never let him get you," he vowed. LeFou smiled gently and leaned into the touches, greatly enjoying this newfound affectionate side of his captain.

"I doubt he'll come back for me. I think I'm officially more trouble than I'm worth."

"Does that mean you can go swimming now?"

"Yes, I suppose it does, why?"

"Because, mon fou, you looked breathtaking as your true self."

LeFou didn't realize he could blush so deeply.

"So do you, but you know that already."

This was nice. Flirting freely, not having to... well... play the fool.

 

"So... I'm your mate?" He asked in turn as his higher brain functions returned to him.

Now it was Gaston's turn to blush, face matching his coat quite nicely.

 

"Yes. Mine. Always." It was firm, resolute, a certainty never to be tested.

 

"Never been anything but. Gaston and his LeFou. Le Duo," LeFou drawled with a chuckle.

 

"No... you're not my fool any more. Now you're just you, and I'm just me, and any angry mobs can go f-"

 

"Gaston!"

 

"Well it's true. No more LeFou. I think I'd like to use your name again. Especially since you get so flustered... Clement."

The words seemed a prayer and a purr, sinful and salvation, and indeed Clement "LeFou" LaCroix got very, very flustered.

 

He turned to make a witty comeback of some sort only to have the sound die on his lips as Gaston's met them, pulling him closer.

He could certainly get used to this.

 

 

As the day faded on the two newly re-found men, a mob slowly deciding to give up and a mer-king letting go, the only thing either man could think was how glad they were for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you did, and Merry Christmas!!


End file.
